Black Eyes,Blue Tears
by CanadianChick11224
Summary: Captin Jack Sparrow is on top of the world,he has a good ship,a good crew,and pockets full of plunder. Amber Smith is about as low as she can get,and is sick of it! When excitment and drama happens,can they help each other? REALLY exciteing! PLEASE R&R! D
1. Default Chapter

****

~Black Eyes,Blue Tears~

*Authors Notes* 

This is my second attempt at a fanfic,so PLEASE read&review!!!!!!

I do not own any of the POTC charecters(unfortunatly!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!" Exclaimed a tall,beautifull girl. Her hands her balled up in fists and she was glaring angrily up at a grizzly looking man.

"Save it,Smith. I'm not to happy about this either,but whats done is done." Said the man,the girl sighed and unclenched her fists.

"I know,I just can't belive you lost her."

"Well I did. Sorry about all this,you were a mighty good first mate." Said the man,the girl nodded.

"Yeah well,I'll be seein' ya. Good luck with finding another ship." Said the girl,the man frowned.

"And just where are ye headin' off to?" Asked the man,as the girl picked up a beaten bag.

"Well I'v got to find my myself another ship,don't I." Said the girl a-matter-of-factly.

"You won't have any trouble trouble doin' that." Said the man,a half smile on his face,the girl shrugged.

"We'll see." She said,starting to walk off.

"Take care of yerself now." Called the man,the girl looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"I always do!"

~*~

Captin Jack sparrow leaned ageinst the rail of his ship and took a deep breath of the salty air. They'd be at Riggs Point before dark,just as he planned. Riggs Point was a stop for pirates,full of woman and rum. A smile spread across his face,after the Pearls last plunder,his pockets were full of money and he was in great spirits,he was more than ready for Riggs point.

At the thought of the Pearls last plunder a frown flickered across his face,he had lost an important crew member,John Kels. And he was going to be a hard man to replace,he had been one of the best pirates Jack had ever met,until he was stabbed of course. But as Riggs Point came into veiw,Jack smiled agen,at a place like Riggs Point,it wouldn't be hard to find a replacment!

~*~

Amber cursed under her breath as she walked down the road,she couldn't belive Captin Fred Silver had lost the ship on a stupid bet! Now she was back to where she was last year,headed to Riggs Point,hopeing to find a half decent ship to join. When she had joined Fred's ship there had been abit of hope,it wasn't an amazing ship. Truthfully,it wasn't even a good one,but she had changed all that after a couple of plunders,and now it was all gone to waste. She tossed her long braid over her shoulder,Amber had hip length light brown hair,that was a mixture of curls and waves,it was as if God couldn't of made up his mind and just gave her both. She also had piercing emerald green eyes that could melt an iceburg. She kicked a stone angrily,despite what Fred had said,it wasn't going to be easy getting onto another crew. For one thing,she was a girl,no,she was a woman. Decited Amber, eighteen years old was definatly a woman. She wasn't paticularly strong looking,but she could take almost any man you threw at her. 

__

And I'll probably have to prove it! Thought Amber glumly,to get on Fred's crew she had to take on three huge men to prove that she was capable.

And for another thing,she was a Brit. Her mother had been one of the best pirates on the sea,Amber thought proudly. That was,until she gave it all up to marry a British generel. They had lived in England until she was ten,then they sailed over to the Carribean,and that's when Amber met all of her mothers old friends. They taught her everything she knew,behind her parents back. After that,all she ever wanted to be was a pirate. And when her parents tried to marry her off to a well-to-do British officer when she was sixteen,she took off. Her mothers old friends helped her get by in the beginning,but they had their own ships to tend to. So,a month after she ranaway,Amber set off on her own. Even though she was a pirate,she was still a Brit. Nobody could miss her accent,and dispite being around pirates aince she was ten,she still hadn't picked up certin slang. Such as 'ye' and other sorts. Pirates didn't trust Brits,so they found it hard to trust her. She,for one,didn't trust anybody. As Riggs point came into veiw,Amber set her jaw detirmindly. She was going to join a crew no matter what she had to do,and this time it was going to be a good one!

~*~

"Everything set,then?" Jack asked Annamarie,Annamarie nodded.

"You can go get drunk now." Said Annamarie smileing,Jack grinned.

"Who said I was going to get drunk?" He winked at her and walked off the ship with the crew,he was more then ready for a good time!

-What do you think???

PLEASE read&review!!!!!!!

****


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks sooooo much for the review!!!

Here's some more!

~*~ 

"Here ya go,Jack." Said Tommy,setting a pint of rum in front of him,Jack smiled and took a huge gulp.

"Take it easy there,Jack. We do have to go early in the mornin'." Said Annamaria in a reminding tone,Jack took another huge gulp before answering.

"Last time I checked,I was the captin." Said Jack,with a note a pride in his voice when the word captin was mentioned. "And as captain I rule that we all get as drunk as we want and leave later!"

A cheer rose up from the table,Annamaria even cracked a smile. Jack scanned the room as he drank,there was plenty of pirates in the pub,plenty,Jack was sure,that needed a ship to join. Jack was sizing up a tall man in the corner when someone else caught his eye. 

A tall woman with a long braid hanging down her back walked in. She was wearing brown trousers and a green shirt that was untucked. She had a beaten up bag in one hand and quickly grabbed a rum with the other before sitting down. Jack leaned forward slightly to get good look at her face,she had big,piercing emerald eyes and a sharp look on her face. Jack had never seen her before,she looked young,quite young. But he forgot all about the woman when Tommy handed him another pint.

~*~

Amber sat back in her chair looked around the pub. There was all the pirates you could want,and she didn't know any of them.

'_Figures' _Thought Amber,she didn't know many pirates,due to not being in the trade to long. She was surprised to see another woman pirate in the pub,she was sitting next to a man with long dark hair. Amber quickly decided that she'd try them first. Chances were that if there was already a female pirate on the ship,they wouldn't have any problems accepting another. Amber pulled some coins out of her bag and walked over to them.

"Can I buy you all a second drink?" Asked Amber,she wasn't quite sure how to approach them,she figured buying them something was the best way. The man with long hair laughed.

"Sure,if you were her five minutes ago." Said the man,Amber didn't blush but smiled.

"Unfortunately I wasn't,so why don't I get you a-?"

"Fourth" Said the woman,Amber quickly ordered them and sat down,not quite sure how to continue. 

"What's you're name?" Asked the longhaired man,before she could say anything.

"Amber Smith" Said Amber,looking him straight in the eye.

"Right then,Amber Smith. Why do you want to join the Pearl?" Asked the man,Amber was caught off guard. Firstly because that wasn't a question she was expecting. And second, because the Pearl was a very,very well known ship.

"I never said anything ab-" Started Amber,Jack held up his hand.

"That's true,but believe it or not,pirates don't buy each other drinks unless they want something." Interrupted the man,Amber smiled slightly.

"Ok,you got me. I am looking to join a ship." Said Amber,she realized that the man she was talking to had to be Jack Sparrow.

"Why?" Asked Jack,Amber frowned.

"What?"

"Why are you looking to join a ship?" Asked Jack,takeing a gulp of rum.

"I was first mate on Captain Fred Silver's ship. But then he lost it in a bet…So,I have to find another ship to join." Said Amber,Jack nodded.

"Alright. How old are you?" Asked Jack,Amber was once agen surprised. She had never been asked her age before,just if she was any good or not.

"I'm twenty five." Lyed Amber,she was sure she could fool him,she was a great lier.

~*~

Jack looked at the woman sitting across from him,there was no way she was twenty five.

"That's bullshit,love." Said Jack,he smiled as he saw the look of shock quickly cross her face.

"It is not." Said Amber,quickly regaining her poise.

"It is,actually. You're eighteen." Said Jack,quickly guessing her age.

"How did you know?" Asked Amber,looking at him curiously.

"I'm just a genius a geuss." Said Jack,shrugging. "Alright,you're hired." Amber's eyes widend in surprise. 

"I am?" Asked Amber,Jack could tell she didn't belive him.

"Yes love,you are. We leave tomorrow at noon." Said Jack,Amber smiled at him. There was something intresting about her smile,thought Jack.

"Well,thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Amber getting up,she started to leave.

"Oh,and you have to bring your own rum!" Jack called after her,Amber waved and walked out. As soon as she left the intire crew looked at him in disbelife.

"What are you thinking Jack? She's only a baby!" Exclaimed Annamaria,Jack rasied his eyebrows.

"She's eighteen."

"She has hardly any experience!" Said Tommy.

"She can learn." Said Jack,the rest of the crew shook there heads.

"She's just going to slow us down." Said Annamaria, "I know she's pretty Jack,but I thought better of you than this."

"I didn't pick her because I want to shag her." Said Jack firmly,he could tell his crew didn't belive him.

"Whatever you say,Captin." Said Tommy,Jack smiled.

"Well that's more like it!" He went back to his rum,he picked Amber because there was something about her. But he forgot all about Amber as soon as another round of pints was placed on the table.

~*~

__

I can't belive it! Thought Amber as she walked towards the inn where she was spending the night. She had not thought for one second that it was going to be this easy! He hadn't asked her about her accent or asked what she could do and how well she could do it. That puzzeld Amber,pirates didn't just do favors for people. Amber walked into her room and dropped onto the bed. For some reason she couldn't get the image of Jack Sparrow out of her head,he had a air about him. Amber shook her head and quickly changed out of her clothes into an oversized white shirt and got back into bed. She was tired and more than ready for sleep. After putting her gun on the bedside table she lied down and instently fell asleep.

Amber woke with a start as something fell loudly agienst her door,there were shouts comeing from the hall. She grabbed her gun and lept out of bed,she opend the door. Two drunk pirates were takeing swings at each other,Amber rolled her eyes.

"Would you two mind quitting it? Some of us need our sleep." Said Amber,she was tired and pissed off. The two pirates stopped and stared at her.

"Well,well,well,what do we have here?" Said the taller one,who paticularly stupid looking.

"What you're going to have is a ton of trouble if you both wake me up agen." Groweld Amber,the shorter man laughed.

"And I suppose you're the trouble? You couldn't take us if you had to." Laughed the man,Amber raised her eyebrows.

"And hopefully for your sake,I won't have to." Said Amber,she turned to go back into her room,the taller man grabbed her arm.

"I'm not finished with you just yet." He slurred,Amber stomped on his foot,he let go of her arm in surprise,she quickly raised her gun.

"Well I'm finished with you,so fuck off!" Said Amber,they quickly back up.

"Now we didn't mean no harm." Said the shorter one,looking fearfully at her gun,Amber smiled.

"Oh I'm sure. Now if you'll do me the favor of leaving and not comeing back." Said Amber,still pointing the gun at them.

"Yes miss." Said the taller one,the hurried down the hall.

~*~

Jack watched two men rush past him down the stairs,he shrugged and stepped into the hall.

"I thought I told you _not_ to come back!" Said Amber,whirling around and pointing a gun at him. Jack rasied his eyebrows.

"Sorry,I must have missed that part." Said Jack,Amber quickly lowerd the gun.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Sparrow,I thought you were someone else." Said Amber, and takeing a step towards him.

"Mr Sparrow was my father,I'm Jack." Said Jack,Amber smiled slightly.

"Right,Jack,are you staying here?" Asked Amber,Jack smirked.

"You could say that." Said Jack,thinking of the woman that was waiting for him just a couple rooms away. He grinned at the look of distaste that crossed Amber's face.

"Nice night clothes." Said Jack,motiening to the white shirt that stopped just above her knees. Amber looked down and blushed slightly,as if she had just remembered what she was wearing.

"Why thank you." Said Amber sarcasticly,quickly regaining her composure. The door to her right opend and a dark haired woman popped her head out.

"Jack,are you comeing?" Asked the woman,Jack smiled.

"In a minute,love." Said Jack,she winked and shut the door.

"Nice slut." Said Amber,an eyebrow raised.

"Why thank you." Said Jack,imitating Amber. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"No problem. See you in the morning,then." Said Amber,Jack smiled.

"In the mornig,love." He watched her walk back into her room,he stood there for a moment thinking. But was interupted by the dark haired woman,he thought her name was Marie.

~*~

Amber groaned as the sun shined through the wondow and woke her up. After a moment she remebered what she was doing there,she grabbed her watch.

"Bloody hell!" Gasped Amber,it was quarter to twelve. She was going to be late! She quickly pulled on black trousers and a b;ack shirt before stuffing her other clothes into her bag. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her gun before rushing out the door. She raced down to the docks,where to her relife,the Black Pearl was still there. She looked at her watch,it was exactly noon. She walked onto the ship,everybody was already there.

"Morning love." Said Jack,Amber smiled.

"Morning. Where should I put my things?" Asked Amber,not wanting to waste any time.

"I'll show you." Said the woman pirate from last night,Amber followed her down below.

"This is your bed." Said the woman,Amber tossed her bag onto her bed.

"Right. Whats your name?" Asked Amber,looking around the room. There was about seven bunks,none of them to big,but bigger than her last one.

"Annamaria" Said Annamaria,Amber watched her back as she followed Annamaria back up to the dock. She got the feeling that Annamaria didn't want her there.

~*~

Jack watched as Amber scrubbed the deck,her hair comeing out of its braid from the wind. She was a hard worker,he hadn't expected her to be so sure of herself. He knew the rest of the crew hadn't warmed up to the idea of her yet,but he was they would in time. She had only been part of the crew for two days.

"Jack,we'v got a ship in our way." Asked Annamaria,Jack looked up,Annamaria rolled her eyes. Jack frowned as he saw the ship Annamaria was talking about,he knew exactly who's ship that was. Captin Jones,they wern't the best of friends.

"Alright,get the cannons ready." Said Jack,he didn't really like fighting other pirate ships,it wasn't like raiding a British one. A pirate ship was always twice as hard,but the Pearl was almost unbeatable,he wasn't worried.

~*~

Amber's head snapped up when she heard Jack give the order to get the cannons ready. She jumped up and was surprised to see a ship getting very close. It had come up fast,she quickly moved her bucket out of the way and helped load the cannons. She felt her adrenaline starting to pump,she had never been in a battle before. She had done quite a few raids,but nothing like this.

"Don't worry love,the Pearl never loses." Said Jack,he must have noticed her suddinly tense up,thought Amber. 

"I'm not worried." Said Amber,standing up. The rest of the crew hardly talked to the past few days,Jack was really the only one to take notice of her.

"Have you ever been in a battle before?' Asked Jack,loading his gun.

"No,but I'll be fine." Said Amber,doing the same.

__

I am going to be fine! Amber told herself firmly,looking fiercely at her pistol.


	3. Thanks!

Sorry! This isn't another chapter,just a thank you for the reviews!!!!

I promise I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!!!

Thanks agen!


	4. chapter3

Amber tensed as she waited for Jack to give the ok to fire. The ship was almost in hitting range,she could see the pirates running around on the deck,loading their cannons. Obviosly surprised as they were to see another ship.

"Ready!" Yelled Jack. "Fire!" Amber winced slightly at the load bange from the cannons. She cheered loudly as she saw three of them hit the enemy ship. There wasn't time celebrate though,right away she started loading the cannon agen.

After fireing and loading three more times,the Pearl had almost blown the bottem half of the other ship away. The front of it was going down,fast. Amber let herself smile slightly,this battle wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be!

"Better get your pistol out." Said Jack,comeing up beside her,Amber frowned.

"Why? We'v won."

"Not quite yet,love. There not finished yet." Said Jack,pointing to the enemy ship. Amber relized what he was talking about when she saw the pirates grabbing ropes to swing onto the Pearl.

"Oh" Said Amber,feeling slightly stupid.

"You do know how to shoot a gun,don't you?" Asked Annamaria,loading her pistol beside her.

"Oh,she knows how to handle a gun." Said Jack,winking at her,he walked to the front of the ship Amber smiled slightly as she thought of last night,Annamaria rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure you don't shoot yourself in the foot." Said Annamaria,Amber raised her eyebrows.

"Gee,thanks for the advice." Said Amber,sarcasticly.

"No problem. Your going to need it." Said Annamaria coldly,Amber didn't have time to repley,pirates started swinging onto the Pearl. Amber raised her gun and shot one in mid-air,pirates were flying through the air. There was a lot more than she had thought there was going to be. Amber took a couple steps back and got another one.

"Not bad." Said Jack,catching two himself,Amber jumped slighty,he had come out of nowhere.

"Thanks,I try to practice." Said Amber,shooting another one.

"Better get your sowrd out,love." Said Jack,whipping out his sowrd with one hand,his pistol still in the other,he ran forword to fight a pirate who managed to get on the ship.

~*~

Jack drove his sowrd through the pirate and spun aroung to fight another. So far the Pearl was holding up fairly well,he killed the pirate and spun around,expecting to see another one. But noone was there,there was only two enemy pirates left on the ship,Annamaria was fighting one and Amber the other. Jack watched as Amber attacked the pirate with a slight grin on her face,she looked like she was enjoying herself. She killed the pirate and turned Jack's way,Jack was surprised to see a quick look of fear cross her face. She quickly raised her pistol and shot towards him,Jack ducked,thinking she was shooting at him,he was very surprised to see a dead body fall from above him and land in front of him. He quickly scolded himself for getting distracted.

"Thank ye for that." Said Jack,Amber shrugged.

"No problem." Said Amber,the intire crew gathered to the middle of the ship,to Jack's relife,everyone was there.

"Is that all of them?" Asked Tommy,Jack looked at the now almost completely sunk enemy ship.

"Definatly. Is everyone alright then?" Asked Jack,everybody nodded. "Good,I say we deserve a rum break after that." The crew cheered an headed below,he saw Annamaria shoot a cold look towards Amber before she headed below. Amber was about to follow when Jack stoppe dher.

"Whats this,then?" Asked Jack,putting his hand on her shoulder and peering at her arm,wich was covered in blood,Amber looked down at her arm and seemed surprised.

"Oh! I didn't even feel that! I geuss I got sliced." Said Amber,Jack looked at the cut,it was deep,if she didn't feel it when she got it,she must definatly be feeling it now.

"We'v got to take care of this." Said Jack,Amber shook her head.

"Its nothing." Said Amber,dissmising it. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh alright then,so ye won't mind if I…oh I don't know…touch it?" Said Jack,he put his hand lightly on the cut. Amber's face didn't move but he could see pain in her eyes.

~*~

Amber felt like her arm was on fire,she pressed her lips together.

"Seems like a pretty big nothing to me." Said Jack,his eyes twinkleing,knowing he had won.,Amber sighed.

"Alright! You win." Grumbled Amber,Jack grinned.

"I always win. If you'd just keep that in your head as a given,we would save so much time!" Said Jack. "I have stuff to take care of this in my cabin." She followed him to his cabin,stepping over the odd dead body.

"We really should toss them overboard." Said Amber,when they reached the door.

"We really should drink some rum first. Aseptically you,you're arm probably feels like it's on fire right now." Said Jack,opening the door for her,Amber walked in.

"Its not that bad." Lied Amber,Jack pointed to a chair.

"Sit down before you faint." Said Jack,Amber rolled her eyes and sat down. She watched him rummage through a cupboard.

"Is it all true?" Asked Amber,Jack didn't look up.

"About the Pearl?" Asked Jack,Amber smiled slight in spite of the pain,he always knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah" Said Amber,Jack stood up,he had a small bottle,some bandages,and a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Yes,its all true." Said Jack,kneeling next to her,he handed the rum to her. "Drink" Amber took a mouthfull,she didn't want to look like she was in to much pain. 

"So,what about you?" Asked Jack,he cut the sleeve of her shirt off.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Amber, "I need this shirt!"

"It's the only way a can work on your arm without you taking yer top off." Said Jack,Amber tried not to blush.

"Oh"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Asked Jack,takeing a closer look at her wound,Amber frowned.

"What about me?"

"How did you become a pirate so young?" Asked Jack,picking a the small bottle.

"I'll keep that to myself if you don't mind." Said Amber,Jack shrugged.

"Its your past,love. This is going to hurt." Said Jack,he poured some liqiud over her gash,Amber bit her lip,a searing pain went up her arm.

"What was that?" Asked Amber,after a second.

"It cleans the wound." Said Jack,setting the bottle down he picked up the bandages and started to wrap one around her arm. "I don't want you using this arm to much for the rest of the week. This cut is very deep. I guess I'll have to get Annamaria to scrub the deck." Said Jack,looking at her,Amber grinned.

"Oh damn! You know how much I love to do that." Said Amber,Jack tied the bandage.

"There,I'll put a clean one on tomorrow." Said Jack,standing up,Amber got up.

~*~

'Thanks" Said Amber,looking down at her now bandaged arm. Jack looked at her. Her hair had come completely out of its braid,he had never seen it lose,he had never seen hair so beautiful,or a woman so beautiful for that matter. 

"Well,I need that arm back to working order so you can start scrubbing the deck agen,don't I?" Said Jack,Amber wrinkled her nose.

"Aren't you just a barrel of laughs." Said Amber sarcasticly,Jack shrugged.

"It's a gift." Said Jack,Amber laughed,it was the first time Jack had ever seen her laugh. Jack frowned inwardly,why was he thinking about her so much? The door opened and Annamaria burst in with a worried look on her face,she looked like she had run all the way there. She quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"Here you two are! They're drinking all the whiskey on you!" Said Annamaria, there was something funny about her voice.

"What!" Said Jack,dropping the left over bandages on the floor. 

"I'm just kidding ." Said Annamaria,rolling her eyes.

"You'd better be!" Said Jack,heading towards the door,he paused.

"You coming?" Asked Jack,looking at Amber,she had an odd look on her face.

"Um no,I'm just going to stay up here and get some fresh air." Said Amber,Jack smiled.

"What,you don't get enough of it on deck all day?" Asked Jack,Amber smiled.

"A little more couldn't hurt then,could it?" Said Amber,Annamaria stepped forward.

"That's right,it'll probably you good." Said Annamaria, "You comin' Jack?" Annamria took a step towards the door.

"Honestly,don't you know me by now?" Said Jack,"There's rum down there!" He followed her out the door.

Please read and review!!!


	5. chapter4

Thanks for the reviews! And Merry Christmas!!!

********************************************************** 

Amber took a huge gulp of her rum,it had been a week since they defeted the ship and now they had stopped at Tortuga for the night. She watched as the rest of the Pearl crew sat at a table across the room. For some reason none of them seemed to like her. Annamaria just seemed to hate her. Amber didn't feel like sitting with them for the rest of the night,she didn't like to get to drunk anyway. She hated the feeling of not being on guard.

"Amber!" Gasped a voice behind her,Amber spun around.

"Fred!" Cried Amber,completely surprised to see Fred Silver standing in front of her.

"What are ye doin' here?" Asked Fred,Amber nodded towards the Pearl's crew.

"I joined the Pearl." Said Amber,Fred looked impressed.

"The Pearl huh, that'a a good ship,missy." Said Fred,Amber shrugged.

"Yeah,its pretty great. So,have you found another ship?" Asked Amber,Fred looked quickly at the table where the crew was sitting and pulled her into a corner so they were out of veiw.

"The fact is missy,I have two new ships." Said Fred, a surprised look crossed Amber's face.

"Really? How?"

"Won them in a bet." Said Fred,Amber rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Fred,you have to stop that." Said Amber, looking at him dissaprovingly.

"Yeah,yeah. But listen missy, I'll make you captin of the second ship if you want." Said Fred,Amber's eyes widend.

"Really?"

"You're a good pirate missy, and I'm no fool." Said Fred, Amber felt a rush of excitement. Captin! She paused for a second, she had a feeling there was more.

"Alright,and.."

"Here's an idea." Said Fred, "You stay on the Pearl and feed us their plans. When the perfect time comes,we attack and take over the Pearl." Said Fred,Amber's jaw dropped.

"But Fred,the Pearl had never been defeted! Its practicly unbeatable!" Said Amber,Fred nodded.

"I know that,missy. But we'v got two ships,and if we know when she's most vulnerable it'll be easy!" Said Fred, "So,are you in?" Amber stared at him,she didn't know why she didn't accept right away,this was an amazing opportunity! 

__

Go on! Say yes! Amber's mind screamed,Amber quickly nodded,of course she'd accept!

"You'v got a deal." Said Amber,Fred grinned.

"Good choice,missy. Now you'd better go back with you're crew,we shouldn't be seen together." Said Fred,Amber nodded.

"Right. How will I get in contact with you?" 

"You'll know when the time comes." Said Fred, "Now go!" Amber flashed him a quick grin and hurried out of the dark corner. She approched the Pearl table,for some reason she felt guilty. She had no idea why, she had screwed over many people before, she had been screwed plenty of times. You could never trust a pirate,everybody knew that. But as she looked a Jack an uneasy feeling crept over her.

__

Stop it! You're doing the right thing! Amber told herself firmly as she sat down…


	6. A Close Call

Thanks for the reviews!!!

****************************************** 

Amber pushed her way through the crowd, her head was spinning and she seemed to be having some trouble walking.

__

I knew not to have those last couple rums! Thought Amber, unlike most pirates her rum tolerance was almost non-existent. The most she could usually drink was 2 pints, she had drank seven that night and was paying for it. She wasn't to drunk though to have missed the smirk on Annamaria's face when she left. Somebody bumped her hard and she went flying into the wall.

"Oy! Watch where you're going!" Slurred Amber as clearly as she could. But by then the person was long gone, like she could find whoever it was in the crowd anyway. Amber started to get up but quickly changed her mind when she fell back down agen.

__

This is just bloody wonderful! Thought Amber, leaning her head against the wall,she knew as soon as the morning came and Annamaria saw she was hung over she'd be running off to Jack to tell him how inexperienced she was. Amber grit her teeth, she couldn't let that happen, not with this new plan. She forced herself up and headed towards a water barrel.

~*~

Jack paid for his drinks and said goodnight to the crew, he didn't usually leave this early, but then agen he wasn't usually this tired.

"Jack, I need to talk to you." Said Annamaria,catching up with him, Jack spun around, he knew what was coming.

"Jack,Amber not capable to be part of this crew! She's to young, too inexperienced, and she's a Brit! And the only reason you got her on the crew is so you can shag her!" Said Jack mimicking the speech Annamaria had given him at least ten times. Annamaria wasn't amused.

"You couldn't have said it better." Said Annamria cooly, Jack sighed.

"Look Annamaria, if I thought any of this was true I would have booted her off the Pearl. But its not, Amber is an excellent pirate. And as for shagging her, I try not to get involved with members of my crew." Said Jack, Annamaria raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"Since you." Said Jack smiling, Annamaria glared at him.

"Believe it or not I didn't come after you to tell you how Amber shouldn't be on the crew. Its something a bit for important than that." Said Annamaria her hands planted on her hips,Jack sighed.

"All right, I'm listening."

"I saw Amber talking to the captain of her old ship." Said Annamaria, she looked at him as if she had handed him a great prize, Jack shrugged.

"And you're point is?"

"Is that they could be plotting." Said Annamaria,Jack laughed.

"Come on, everybody knows the Pearl is unbeatable! They were probably just saying hello." Said Jack, as little as he trusted Amber, he highly doubted she was plotting against him.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's what they were doing." Said Annamaria sarcastically, "Anyway, I just thought you should know. And maybe keep an eye open for Amber, she seemed pretty drunk when she left. I don't think she would have made it to her room." Annamaria turned and walked back into the pub,Jack frowned, he couldn't remember Amber leaveing,he hadn't been paying close enough attention. He shrugged, he had noticed that Amber never had more than one rum, he couldn't picture her drunk. Jack headed to the inn.

~*~

Amber gasped for air as she pulled her head out of the ice cold water. She shook her head and wiped her face, at least she was a bit more aware of herself now. 

__

Now which way was the inn? Wondered Amber, looking down the crowded street.

"Hey there,missy." Said a raspy voice as somebody grabbed her arm, Amber looked up to see a quite nasty looking pirate.

"Let me go!" Said Amber as firmly as she could, the pirate grinned, reveling a set of yellow teeth.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said the pirate, he pulled her roughly towards him. "I really don't think so." Amber tried to reach for her pistol but was still unsteady and wasn't quick enough, he grabbed her other arm and twisted it. "Now, none of that!" He rasped,he started to pull her into a dark corner, Amber fought back as hard as she could, but she was still drunk and wasn't doing a very good job.

"Help!" Cried Amber, she didn't really expect an answer, but was disappointed when nobody came. The pirate shoved her against the wall, Amber felt rocks jab into her back.

"Listen, you don't want to do this." Said Amber, hopeing to knock some sense into the pirate,the pirate grinned.

"Oh, but I do missy." Said the pirate, Amber clamped her eyes shut, she couldn't believe this was happening, even thought it was useless she tried to fight back.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice,the let go of her and swung around, Amber fell to the ground.

~*~

Jack held his pistol steady, pointed straight at the pirate's head. The pirate backed up quickly.

"Now, just take it easy." Said the pirate quickly, Jack took a couple steps closer till the pistol was nearly touching the man's head.

"You mean like how she told you to take it easy?" Asked Jack, the pirate was shaking. Jack pressed the pistol to his head. "If I ever see you agen believe me I will put a bullet through this worthless head of yours." Said Jack angrily, "Now get lost!" Jack shoved him hard and he ran away. Jack quickly knelt next to Amber.

"Come on,love." Said Jack,lifting her into a sitting position gently, he patted her face. Amber's eyes quickly sprang open.

"Wha-" Slurred Amber, starting to get up,Jack held her down.

"Shhh love, I don't think you're in any shape to be walkin' be yerself." Said Jack, from the smell of her breath Annamaria was right.

"I'm fine." Slurred Amber, Jack smiled, stood up, and swung her body over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Cried Amber, Jack headed towards the inn. "I'm not a sack off…whats that word?"

"Flour, love." Said Jack, entering the inn.

"That it! Flour, I'm not it!" Said Amber, as they headed up the stairs. "Let me down!" Jack walked into her room and dropped her on the bed.

"As you wish." Said Jack, Amber groaned and rubbed her eyes, Jack gave her a second to organize her thoughts. She looked up at him and gave him a goofy grin.

"You have really nice eyes." Said Amber, Jack grinned, she was definatly drunk.

"You should get drunk more often." Said Jack, Amber scoweld.

"I'm not drunk." Protested Amber, trying to get up but fell back onto her bed.

"Of course not,love." Said Jack, he surprised himself by pulling her boots off and covering her with a blanket. He started to leave.

"Wait! Why don't you stay?" Asked Amber, Jack turned and looked at her, his answer shocked him.

"I don't think so, love." Said Jack, he shut the door.

__

I must just be really tired. Thought Jack, as he walked into his own room.


	7. Quite a Puzzle

Thanks for the reviews!!!

And Happy New Year!!!!!

***************************************************** 

Amber winced as she opend her eyes, the sun light was shining brightly through the window. She stumbeld out of bed with one hand over her eyes and the other reaching to pull the curtan shut. After fumbleing with it for a minute the room became dark agen.

"Thank god!" Mumbeld Amber,takeing her hand off her eyes. She sat on the bed and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

"Lets see…I talked to Fred…I obviosly drank to much rum…Annamaria smirked at me, the bitch…I headed here, but then…oh!" Amber's eyes widend as she remebered everything, she looked down at her clothes. The top four buttons on her shirt had been ripped off and there was mud all over her trousers. Amber out her face in her hands and groaned, there'd be no living with Jack after this! She lit a candle and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and her face was streaked with dirt.

__

There's no way in hell I'm letting the crew see me like this! Thought Amber.

*************************************************************** 

Jack lifted a barrel of rum onto the ship and looked at the sky, it was perfect weather for leaveing port.

"Jack, could I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Amber, walking up to him, suprisingly she didn't look hung over at all. "I just wanted to well…to thank you for what you did last night." Said Amber, Jack smiled.

"No problem, love." Said Jack, Amber looked seriously at him.

"I really mean it." Said Amber, she quickly smiled. "Wer'e square now." Jack sighed inwardly,he was hopeing she'd forget that, he could have milked this for a long time.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that." Said Jack, Amber smiled knowingly.

"Sure"

############# 

Jack looked at his compase, they were making good time. He looked down to the lower level where the crew was working. His eyes setteld on Amber, he thought about Annamaria's warning. There could be some truth to it, but with the bad blood between Amber and Annamaria he wasn't sure if Annamaria was just making it up. He watched as Annamaria walked up to Amber and handed her a bucket of soapy water and a rag.

"Here, you're arm seems to be better now." Said Annamaria, Jack waited for Amber to snap at her but she didn't, she just setteld with a glare. Jack watched Annamaria smirk and walk away, he had known Annamaria for a long time, she was one of the few people he had a little bit of trust in. He decited to watch Amber a little more closley.

~*~

Amber craweld quietly out of her bed and went up onto the deck, she leaned agenst the rail and peered out to the open sea. She jumped as a bird landed on the rail next to her, she gasped when she relized it wasn't just any bird, but a falcon.

"Of course!" Muttered Amber, this falcon belonged to Fred, he had gotten him four years ago in a trade. The falcons name was Errol and he was perfectly trained. Amber quickly and quietly ran below and got a quill and paper, she quickly scribbeld out their location and tied it to Errols leg.

"There you go." Muttered Amber, she watched him fly off feeling relived that no one had seen her. She stayed out watching the sea, she just wasn't tired, her mind wouldn't shut off.

"It's a little late for ye to be out, isn't it?" Said a voice behind her, Amber jumped and turned around.

"Bloody hell, Jack!" Said Amber, Jack grinned.

"I see your wide awake." Said Jack, leaning agenst the rail beside her, Amber nodded.

"Yeah, Tommy's snoring like a fool. I don't know how the others got to sleep." Said Amber, her heart was racing, she didn't know if Jack had seen anything or not.

"You'll get used to it. I'v got a question for ye. How come you didn't look like hell this mornin'?" Asked Jack, Amber grinned.

"It's a wonder what ice water and a bloody mary can do for you." Said Amber, Jack's eyebrows knite together.

"A bloody mary?"

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know what that is, would you? It's a mixed drink from England, works miracles for hangovers." Explained Amber, thinking of the five she had drank that morning.

"You're from England, then?" Asked Jack, Amber waited a second before answering, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to share a bit of her history.

"Yes, I am. But we left when I was ten years old." Said Amber, Jack nodded.

"They have good rum down there in England. Who's we?" Said Jack, his dark eyes looking at her questioningly.

"We is my mum,dad,and sister." Said Amber, Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we have nothing in commen, though. We fought all the time." Said Amber, thinking of her horrid sister.

~*~

Jack hoped she kept answering his questions, he wanted to know as much of her background as he could. Strangly though, he felt a twinge of guilt questioning her. Wich was odd because he had only known her for a short while.

"And where is you're family now?" Asked Jack, Amber glanced at him.

"Where they are." Said Amber simply, Jack smiled. She looked positivly edible, she was wearing a old thin pair of white trousers held up with a piece of rope and the same white shirt she had worn the first night they had met. Her hair was tied in a low pony tail and her piercing green eyes were fixed upon him. When she looked at you like that it was as if she was looking right through you. Jack couldn't figure her out, she was a tough one.

"Anyway, I'm going to take another crack at getting to sleep." Said Amber, yawning. "Night"

"Night" Said Jack, he watched her walk down below. Oh yes, Amber was quite a puzzle, and he had tofigure her out.


	8. Practice,practice,practice!

Thanks for the review!!!

Thanks for the advice, I keep meaning to use spell check but I keep forgetting!

********************************************** 

"So, do you have as much treasure as everybody says you do?" Asked Amber, as they rowed into the cave.

"How much is that?" Asked Jack, holding the lantern a little higher so they could see ahead.

"A lot" 

"You could say we have that much." Said Jack, with a funny smile on his face. Amber rolled her eyes, you could never get a straight answer out of this man. She rowed a little harder anxious to see how much there really was. Her eyes widened as they ran a ground, she had pictured a lot, but not this much.

"Bloody hell!" Muttered Amber, she had never seen so much treasure in her life. The rest of the crew started to fill their pockets with gold coins, carefully counting the amount they put in. Amber just stood and gazed at it all, if Fred's plan worked she knew she'd get a great portion of this treasure. She walked up to a chest, inside of it was some of the most beautiful jewels Amber had ever seen. She picked up a necklace, it had a solid gold chain with a huge emerald surrounded by diamonds, it was mesmerizing. She brought it closer to her face to get a better look.

"Hey!" Said Annamaria, appearing out of nowhere, grabbing her wrist. "Don't get any idea's, you can't just take anything you like." Amber jerked her wrist away and glared at her.

"I'm just looking, for you're information!" Snapped Amber, Annamaria gave her a threatening look.

"Good. Cause if you get caught smuggling things, you walk the plank!" Said Annamaria, Amber raised her eyebrows.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Amber, Annamaria turned and walked away, Amber took one last look at the necklace and put it back in the chest. It was probably better to put it away now anyway, the thought of having it was amazingly tempting.

~*~

Jack hummed to himself as he sifted through a chest of gold and silver coins. He filled his pockets and stood up, he saw Amber look longingly at a necklace and put it in a chest. She stood staring at the chest for a minute, as if battling whether or not to reach back in and take it. He saw her scan the cave quickly, checking where all of them were. When her eyes reached him Jack quickly looked down, he was curious to see what she would do. She glanced at the chest and quickly decided, she walked away.

Jack was surprised, he had expected her to take it. After a second Jack walked up to the chest she had been looking at, he opened it to see what necklace had tempted her. He smiled slightly as he picked it up.

__

Ah yes, the emerald and diamond one. Thought Jack, He slipped it in his pocket, along with another couple trinkets, he always took extra Jews, they always came in handy for something. 

~*~

Amber crept quietly up to the deck, it had become a habit now, for her to wait until the others were asleep and then going up. She was had always been a night owl, she could get along with as little as four hours sleep. Plus, she was afraid of missing Hermes again. Amber sat down on the floor with her back up against the wall, She liked being alone for a while, it helped ward off cabin fever. She got up and took out her sword, it shone in the moonlight. She really needed to practice her skills with it, sword fighting had always been her weakness. Amber smiled slightly as Hank's voice echoed in her head. 'Practice,practice,practice,missy. Yer goin' to get beat good if you don't!' He had taught her everything she knew. Amber took his words to heart.

~*~

Jack frowned as he searched the cupboard, his privet stash of rum had run out. He'd have to just borrow some of the crew's then. He walked onto the deck and stopped as he heard a noise. He took a couple steps forward to see Amber whirling around with her sword as if fighting some invisible enemy. She was totally concentrated on what she was doing. Jack took his sword out and walked quietly closer to her. She whirled around and was surprised to meet his sword.

"You're a little slow on your right side." Said Jack, Amber raised her eyebrows.

"You think so?" She spun to the right and their swords met again.

"Yes" Said Jack, Amber pressed her lips together and whirled to the left and when Jack met her there quickly to the right again.

"See" Said Jack smugly, Amber lowered her sword.

"All right, sword fighting isn't my strongest point." Admitted Amber, looking a little defiantly at him.

"I'll say." Said Jack, Amber rolled her eyes. 

"If you're so smart why don't you show me what I'm doing wrong?" Asked Amber, Jack shrugged.

"Ok love, but this is going to take a while." Said Jack, "The first thing you're doing wrong is you are sort of jabbing it to much…"

~*~

Amber winced as she lost her balance and fell to the ground she got up quickly, Jack had been teaching her for the past hour and she didn't feel like she was getting any better.

"Well the good thing is you're getting up a lot faster." Said Jack smiling slightly.

"Great! Cause that was exactly what I was aiming for!" Said Amber sarcastically, Jack handed her, her sword.

"Don't worry about it love, you're getting there." Said Jack, Amber sighed.

"Right, so what did I do wrong that time?" Asked Amber, ready to give it another go.

"You did what you always do…You swing you're arm around twice as fast as the rest of your body and you lose your balance." Said Jack, he put his hand on her arm and bent it slightly. A shiver ran up Amber's arm. "If you bend it like this, you don't have to worry about swinging it like around like a mad woman." Amber quickly withdrew her arm from his touch.

__

It must be getting colder out here. Thought Amber, she nodded.

"Ok, so lets try it again." Said Amber, getting ready to take position, Jack leaned against the rail of the ship.

"Let's take a breather instead." Said Jack, Amber shrugged.

"Sure" She set her sword down. "So where exactly are we headed now?"

"Cape Royal (I can't remember what the place is called where Elizabeth and Will live!), we need a new mast." Said Jack, Amber frowned.

"But this is a pirate ship, they'll hang us." Said Amber, feeling quite sure that Jack had gone crazy.

"Don't worry about it, love." Said Jack, Amber looked at him disbelief.

"Bullocks!" Exclaimed Amber, Jack sighed.

"Look love, I know what I'm talking about…I am Captain after all." Said Jack, Amber stared at him, trying to decide if he was completely crazy or really did know what he was talking about.

"Fine" Said Amber, after a minute.

"You know, if you just said that every time we get into a argument, we could save a lot of time." Said Jack smugly. "Who taught you how to fight anyway?"

"A friend of my mum's, he always lectured me about my practicing." Said Amber, "He said if I was going to make it on my own I'd have to be good with a sword. And he was right." Amber leaned against the rail next to Jack.

"You seem a little young to be making it on your own already." Said Jack, raising his eyebrows.

__

Here he goes again, asking questions! Thought Amber, she looked sharply at him

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Asked Amber, Jack smiled.

"That wasn't a question, love, it was a comment." Said Jack, looking at her calmly.

"That may be, but you still ask a lot of questions. Why?" Asked Amber, Jack leaned closer to her.

"Look love, I hired you on the spot, which I don't do very often. When I hire a pirate I like to know where he's come from and what he's done. Who his enemy's are and if he has any friends. I haven't pushed you into answering them, so I don't think a couple questions are to much to ask, do you?" Asked Jack, completely at ease, Amber faced him.

"Fine, you want answers I'll give you answers! I ran away from my parents with my best friend when I was sixteen. They tried to marry me of to a simply awful fellow I that was the last straw. We begged our way onto Fred Silver's nothing ship and now I'm here. I have no enemy's and no friends. Is that enough?" Asked Amber, very calmly, Jack shrugged.

"That should do."

"Good" Said Amber, she picked up her sword. "Shall we take another whack at it then?"


	9. Swimming and Sewing

Thanks for the reviews!

********************************************** 

Annamaria scowled as she tied a knot in the rope she was holding. 

"Stupid, naïve, bitch." She muttered under her breath as she watched Amber scrub the deck out of the corner of her eye. Amber just got under her skin, and she didn't know why. Annamaria sighed and looked at the sea, she leaned foreword a bit when she saw sharks around the boat. They wern't the usual hammerhead sharks, they were big, very big. She hated sharks, they were about the only thing that scared her, but they also fascinated her. They were such powerful animals, she leaned a bit further to get a better look. She was surprised to feel something hit her back and send her soaring off the boat.

~*~

Amber stood up and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Good god I'm hungry." Said Amber, picking up the bucket.

"You're always hungry." Said Tommy, half smiling.

"Not always, just most of the time." Said Amber, throwing the dirty water over the edge. She frowned as she saw sharks around the boat.

"We don't see those type to often." Said Tommy, walking up beside her.

"Their great whites. Their the most deadly kind, you know?" Said Amber, watching the giant fish.

"Says who? I always thought that tiger sharks were the worst." Said Tommy, looking doubtfully at her.

"Says my grandfather, that was before he was eaten by one." Said Amber, there, that ought to shut him up. He thought she was stupid, she could tell.

A loud scream snapped her out of her thoughts. Amber gasped as she turned just in time to see Annamaria fall into the water. Before she had time to think Amber threw off her boots and dived in after her.

~*~

Jack ran to the side in time to see Amber dive in.

"What the bloody hell does she think she's doing?" Yelled Jack, taking off his boots, Amber's head burst out of the water.

"Don't come in, Jack! It won't do anybody any good if you get eaten!" Yelled Amber, firmly. "I mean it Jack, don't come in!" Jack hesitated, she sounded very sure, but what did she know? "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Yelled Amber, and with that she dissapered under water. The crew looked expectedly at Jack.

"Throw ropes down,hurry!" Ordered Jack, grabbing a rope.

~*~

Amber swam quickly and surely foreword. She could see Annamaria, a shark had her arm in his mouth and was yanking her back and forth. Amber sped up, if the other sharks smelt the blood, which they would, they'd all be here any second. As Amber got within 8 feet of them she could see Annamaria franticly grabbing at the sharks gills. Amber gathered her curouge and swam the last few feet. She grabbed Annamaria's hand to keep her from grabbing at the gills, even under these circumstances Annamaria gave her a look that could kill. Amber didn't have time to notice, she avoided the shark's shaking head, not wanting to distract him. She grit her teeth and jammed her thumb firmly into the sharks eye. The shark stopped and let Annamaria go in surprise and pain. Amber grabbed Annamaria's good arm and swam furiously to the surface, desprate to get there before the shark recovered. Her lungs burned for air, just as she thought they would burst they reached the top. Amber didn't have time to catch her breath and started kicking.

"Kick Annamaria! Towards the boat! As hard as you can!" Yelled Amber, out of the corner of her eye she could see the other sharks swimming over to this side of the boat. "Harder!" Yelled Amber, she knew their time was running out. A shark had noticed them and was swimming quickly in their direction. Amber heard shots ring out, the crew was shooting at the sharks, trying to buy them time. Just as the shark was in 3 feet of them Amber grasped the rope and felt the wonderful feeling of leaving the water.

~*~

Amber collapsed onto the deck trying to catch her breath. The crew quickly gathered around them, Tommy and Amos picked Annamaria up, carefully holding her arm and rushed her to Jack's room. 

"Are you alright, love?" Asked Jack, Amber nodded.

"Fine" Gasped Amber, Jack helped her up and went quickly to his cabin, Amber right behind him. Annamaria was laying on Jack's bed, her bloody arm still beside her, tears were streaming down her face but she didn't make a sound. Jack knew right away that it was in bad shape, he grabbed a bottle of rum and put it in her good hand.

"Drink up." Said Jack, Annamaria gulped it down.

"Here" Said a voice beside him, Amber had gotten bandages, a needle and thread, and the bottle of stuff that he had used to clean her arm.

"How bad is it?" Asked Annamaria, through gritted teeth.

"It'll be all right." Said Jack, blood was flowing out of her arm, Jack was sure the shark had cut a vein. He grabbed a bandage and put it firmly on a cut.

~*~

Amber knew that it could very well not be all right. Jack had his experience with wounds, but she could tell he had no experience with something this serious. 

"Somebody thread that needle." Said Amber, taking charge she put her hand over Jack's that was holding the bandage. She looked up, nobody was moving. "What's the matter? Move!" Still, nobody moved, she looked at Jack.

"I know what I'm doing." Said Amber, that was all it took.

"You heard her!" Said Jack, Amos quickly started to thread the needle.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Jack, handing her a fresh bandage as the first one was already soaked through. 

"The vein needs to be sewn up or she'll lose to much blood." Said Amber, "Luckily I don't think her arm is broken, but her elbow is dislocated. I'll have to put that back into place after this then sew the rest of the cuts up." Explained Amber calmly, Annamaria looked sharply at Amber.

"Don't mess up my arm just to look good." Said Annamaria, Amber looked at Annamaria seriously.

"I'm not." Amos handed her the needle, after a couple minutes Amber had found the vein and sewn it up carefully, she looked at Annamaria.

"This is going to hurt." Said Amber, Annamaria nodded and shut her eyes tightly, Amber took her arm and jerked it a special way. Annamaria let out a scream, but her elbow was back in place. It only took Amber fifteen minutes to sew up the rest of the cuts, she finished with wrapping the arm carefully in a bandage.

"There…done." Said Amber, wiping her forehead with a rag because her hands were covered with blood. Nobody had said a word for the past twenty minutes except for Amber giving instructions. "You should sleep now." Said Amber, pushing herself up tiredly. Annamaria nodded stiffly and shut her eyes, Amber walked out of the room.

~*~

Jack watched Amber walk out of the room with a look of awe and respect on his face, the same expression was on everybody else in the room except for Annamaria who just looked misrable.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think 'ad it in her." Said Amos, Frank shook his head.

"Neither did I."

"All right everyone, Annamaria needs her sleep so back to work!" Said Jack, everybody walked slowly out. Jack knelt next to Annamaria.

"You get yerself some sleep now. You can stay in here till your feeling better." Said Jack, Annamaria nodded tiredly.

"Thanks" Mumbeld Annamaria, half asleep. Jack walked outside looking for Amber, she was washing her hands and arms in a bucket of water.

"That was a fine piece of work you did in there." Said Jack, Amber shrugged.

"I guess."

"You guess! That was bloody brilliant what you just did in there, love. Where'd you learn how to do that, anyway?"

"My Uncle was a docter, I used to watch him work on people when I was little." Said Amber, "My parents thought I was to young to see such things, but I snuck in anyway."

"You sound like you were a delightful child." Joked Jack, he suddinly noticed she was still soaking wet and her clothes were clinging to her slender form and her hair was in wet tangles hanging down her back.

"One in a million." Said Amber sarcasticly, she dropped the rag and blushed slightly when she saw Jack looking at her. 

~*~

"Well, I'm going to get some dry clothes on, if you don't mind." Said Amber, Jack nodded.

"You go ahead, and get yerself some rest to." Said Jack, Amber looked at him surprised.

"Really? Thanks! I'm absolutely exuasted." Said Amber yawning, she hurried down to the crew's cabin and drew the thin curten around her bed as she changed. Her mind going over everything that had happened. In a way she had shocked herself at what she had done, she had never sewn anybody up before, her uncle would be proud of her. If only she could have sewn Jenny up.

__

Don't even think about that! Thought Amber, but her mind was already flying down memory lane.

-FLASHBACK-

Amber stuffed her shirts into the bag, praying no one would hear her and wake up. She shut the bag and grabbed two letters off her dresser, one for her parents and one for Jenny, she'd leave them downstairs. 

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Said a voice, Amber nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jenny! What are you doing here!" Exclaimed Amber, to the blond haired girl climbing through her window with a bag of her own.

"I'm here to either stop my best friend from running away or I'm going with her." Said Jenny, "It's you're choice, really." Amber grinned, she should have known Jenny would show up.

"Listen, I'm not running away, I'm leaveing, there's a difference." Said Amber, "I'm going to Tortuga, where I'm joining a ship and becoming my fathers worst nightmare. You can't come Jenny, you have no idea how to be a pirate." Said Amber, Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? You're not the only one who goes to see old Hank, you know." Said Jenny, Amber mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were running away? Oh, pardon me, leaving." Asked Jenny, crossing her arms, Amber sighed.

"Because I knew you'd pull something like this and come with me, and probably end up getting your head chopped off in the mean while." Said Amber, Jenny looked hurt.

"You really do under estimate me, you know. I can't belive you wern't even going to say goodbye!" Said Jenny, Amber looked at the letter in her hand.

"I wrote you a letter. I just couldn't risk telling anyone, even you." Said Amber, Jenny shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, I'm going with you and that's that!" Said Jenny firmly, Amber looked at her best friend. Oh how she'd love it if Jenny came with her…But Jenny wasn't trained as she was, she could end up getting hurt.

"Jenny, listen to me. You have a great future here-"

"Yeah, doing what? Pouring tea and serving crumpets? Your right, that sounds like jolly good fun!" Said Jenny sarcasticly, she smiled. "Stuff it Smith, I'm coming with you." Amber grinned.

"All right, but lets get going now before someone wakes up!"

-PRESENT- 

Amber grit her teeth and pulled the covers over her, she wasn't going to dwell over the past. She turned over and went into a deep sleep. 


	10. Get over yourself!

Thanks for the reviews and advice!!!

********************************************* 

Amber woke with a start to the sound of laughter, she groaned and looked at her watch. She had slept the afternoon away, it was six o'clock and as her tummy was reminding her, also dinner time. Amber climbed slowly out of bed, surprised that she still felt quite tired. She changed into a clean shirt and headed to the dining room/lounge/mess, walking quickly driven by her hunger.

"Well if it isn't miss shark wrangler herself!" Joked Tommy, his eyes teasing as Amber walked into the room, Amber smiled.

"Is that my new name now? I was just starting to get used to young, naïve, fool." Said Amber pointedly, as she eyed the food that covered every inch of the table.

"About that, we apologize, it's just…" Amos trailed off, Amber gave them a knowing look.

"Forget about it. But, if I ever hear somebody call me that again, I swear I'll knock them upside over!" Said Amber, only half joking. Jack burst through the doors and wasted no time talking before grabbing a bun and stuffing it in his mouth. He paused when he saw Amber, he swallowed before saying anything.

"I didn't expect to see you up so soon." Said Jack, looking surprised, Amber sat down next to him and started to fill herself a plate.

"Right, like I could go without dinner!" Laughed Amber, piling chicken legs onto her plate.

"Somebody better bring Annamaria a plate." Said Jack thoughtfully, Amber swallowed and quickly made up her mind.

"I'll bring her one." Offered Amber, grabbing a empty plate and filling it with potatoes and corn.

"No, you sit down and eat. Tommy will bring it to her." Said Jack, taking the plate from her. Amber thought she detected a caring tone in his voice.

"No it's ok, really, I'll take it." Said Amber firmly, Jack looked surprised but shrugged.

"Whatever you want, love." He said, handing the plate back to her, Amber paused and turned around when she reached the door.

"Anybody who touches my plate dies!" Warned Amber, she knocked on the door before walking in.

"Come in!" Called Annamaria, she pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed when she saw it was Amber.

"How does you're arm feel?" Asked Amber, setting the plate down on the bedside table.

"It feels like a bloody shark tried to rip it off. That's how it feels!" Snapped Annamaria, in a second Amber's temper flared and she stood up her hands placed angrily on her hips.

"What the hell is your bloody problem!" Said Amber angrily, her eyes planted on Annamaria, waiting tensely for an answer.

"You! You and you're thinking you can make it on a ship like this!" Cried Annamaria, her voice rising. "You think you know everything! What you need is a hook on reality!" Amber's green eyes sparked with anger as she listened to Annamaria.

"Oh really? I think you're the one who needs a hook on reality! In case you forgot, I saved you're life today, not just once, but twice! Now, I don't expect you to Hail Mary me or anything, I don't even care if you thank me! But, what I think I deserve is a little bit of respect!" Said Amber, trying to keep her voice under control, Annamaria smiled sarcastically.

"You didn't do diddly squat!" Scoffed Annamaria, Amber tried to keep the surprise at those words off her face.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Growled Amber, she wasn't bragging about what she had done that afternoon, but she wouldn't say she didn't do anything.

"You only came in after me to look good for Jack!" Said Annamaria, looking very proud of herself for coming to that untrue conclusion. Amber couldn't help herself, she started to laugh.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I jumped into shark infested water, to impress a man!" Laughed Amber, Annamaria looked quite disappointed at Amber's reaction, but anger quickly replaced her expressions.

"If that's true then why did you stop me from ripping the damn things gills apart? You just wanted to make yourself look good because you haven't been measuring up!" Said Annamaria, her voice rising agen. Amber stopped laughed and sat on the stool nest to the bed and bent close to Annamaria.

"Is that why you think I did that?" Said Amber quietly, almost in a whisper, her green eyes now flaming. "Do you want to know what would have happened if I had let you?" Annamaria didn't say anything, Amber looked infuriated. "Let me tell you what would have happened. When a sharks gills get ripped they can't breath, when they can't breath they can't swim, when they can't swim they sink. And where do you think they sink, they sink to the bottom of the deep blue sea. And he would have taken you with him without a doubt, then you would have had a real problem my dear, because nobody would be able to reach you down there." Finished Amber, Annamaria was at loss for words, Amber walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket and put it on the bed.

"Its important you keep warm and eat." Said Amber calmly, but you could hear the tenseness in her voice. "Get a good nights sleep." Amber walked to the door and paused before leaving, she looked at Annamaria with an almost smirk on her face. "And do try to get over yourself."

Amber was still fuming when she walked back to the dining room, she heard a shout of laughter.

"So we get repairs and don't have to do them!" Hooted Amos, Amber frowned, what were they talking about?

"Right, we just get Amber to go in and charm the general and we sit back and take a rest!" Said Jack, Amber sat down nest to him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm charming who?" Asked Amber, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Here's the plan love, as you know the Pearl needs some repairs. And you also know its not easy for a pirate to get the things we need for such things, so, we take her into Port Royal, but with different sails and you as the owner. See, there's a chap named General Walker there who is in charge of ships and all that, and you just happen to have a British accent! So, we send you in as a cousin from England of a chap named Will Turner and you just happen to be needin' repairs on your darling ship. You charm you're way into General Walker's heart and get him to do them for you, then, before it comes time to pay we sail out!" Said Jack, looking quite proud of himself.

"I cumph ooo da!" Yelped Amber, unfortunately her mouth was full and nobody understood a word she had said.

"What was that,love?" Asked Jack, with an amused smile on his face, Amber quickly swallowed.

"I'm really honored that you trust me to do that Jack, but I'm sorry I can't." Said Amber, her face was unreadable, there was no way in hell she could walk around Port Royal. Jack smiled.

"Of course you can, love!" He leaned a little closer to her. "Now I don't say this to too many people but I trust you can do this." Said Jack, Amber fought the feeling of guilt, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jack, I just can't." Said Amber, the whole crew was staring at her in disbelief.

"We were just jokin' when we called you naïve, you're actually quite brilliant!" Said Tommy earnestly, Amber smiled slightly.

"Thanks Tommy, but I can't." The looks of disbelief and disappointment were to much for her. "I'm going back to bed." Muttered Amber, she walked quickly out of the room.

~*~

Jack watched Amber rush out of the room, he was completely surprised with her answer. She always seemed so game to try anything. 

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Asked Amos, Tommy shrugged.

"That's a woman for ya." Said Bill, "Fine one minute then all over the place the next." Jack didn't say anything, there was something more behind Amber's refusal and he was going to find out what it was!

~*~

Amber's growling stomach woke her up, she groaned inwardly as she realized she had hardly had any dinner. She got out of bed as quietly as she could, she didn't want to wake anyone up right now, all she wanted was to be alone. Which was going to be hard since Jack was sleeping down the hall and Amber was sure he could hear everything, even in his sleep! 

"Bloody hell!" Gasped Amber, as she walked up onto the deck, Hermes had flown right in front of her, nearly scaring her to death. "Damn bird!" Muttered Amber, hurrying back to her compartment to grab a paper and quill. She quickly scribbled their location and after thinking for a minute she added a little note.

Fred, __

Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this??? The Pearl is as strong as ever and it would be a shame for you to lose one of you're ships. Don't worry, I'm not backing out on you, just making sure! If you are, we have to do this soon because we are stopping for repairs at Port Royal in two days. I know what you're thinking, Port Royal! Believe me, you don't want to know! If you don't send a reply I'll take that as a yes, we are still with the plan.

-Amber 

Amber tied the letter to Hermes leg, after he flew off she hurried to the dining room to answer her growling stomach. Hoping there was food still left on the table, she was surprised to see a whole chocolate cake left, and Jack sitting at the head of the table.

"I thought you'd be back for more." Said Jack, his eyes twinkling and a smirk on his face. Amber hated it when he looked at her like that, it sent shivers up her spine.

"Well aren't you a genius!" Said Amber sarcastically, sitting down next to him and cutting herself a very generous piece.

"Lets put it down as a lucky guess." Said Jack, "You see, if I was a genius I would be able to figure out why you're scared to go to Port Royal." Amber rolled her eyes and swallowed.

~*~

"I'm not scared." Said Amber firmly, taking another bite of her cake. Jack watched her eat for a moment, she didn't eat like a pirate, she chewed with her mouth closed and held her fork neatly, Jack found this quite amusing considering who it was.

"Well then, what are you?" Asked Jack, Amber looked thoughtfully at him.

"You could call me uninterested." Said Amber after a second, Jack put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I could believe that, but I won't. Come on, love, this is a great chance for some free lout and fun." Said Jack, Amber laughed, her white teeth flashing, her whole face lit up when she laughed, she was fascinating.

"That's what you think! But do you have to flirt with some stuck up general? No, I do, and I'm not any good at that! Besides, I have other reasons to say no." Said Amber, she stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "I can't Jack, its to much risk."

"Tell me what the risk is and maybe I'll change my mind about making you walk the plank!" Said Jack, Amber laughed agen.

~*~

"You wouldn't dare!" Laughed Amber, she knew he was joking. She looked at him for a moment, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell him why.

__

Yes, it would! The more people know the better chance you have of getting your head chopped off! Thought Amber, she bit her lip, trying to decide.

~*~

"Fine, you wan to know, I'll tell you." Sighed Amber, "As you know I ran away from my parents, and as you can imagine, it didn't sit very well with them. You see, my parents are what you'd call quite upper class, having a daughter run away to be a pirate is a huge 'don't'. Especially when she's engaged to marry a major General! So what my parents did was pretend that I was kidnapped to cover up the real story and they made up search party's, you know, the whole nine yards. So, to sum it up I can't go anywhere where upper class people will be because if they find me, I'll be taken back to the society hell for sure." Explained Amber simply, Jack took a minute to go over all this information, he looked at the young woman in front of him, looking at him expectedly. He couldn't imagine her being engaged to a stuffy old General.

"You're eighteen though, love. All grown up, they can't control you any more." Jack pointed out, Amber smiled slightly.

"If only that were true. Believe me, my father would find some sort of law to make me go with them. He's quite good with stuff like that." 

~*~

_Hold on, what month do they take their annual Europe trip?_ Thought Amber trying to remember, wondering how she had forgotten. _Lets see, what month is it?…..June! Yes, they'll be overseas!_

"You know what? I just remembered my parents are in Europe now, they won't be anywhere near Port Royal!" Said Amber, Jack grinned triumphantly.

"Good! So now we can go along with the plan!" Cheered Jack, pouring himself a rum, Amber hesitated.

"Jack, I'v got to tell you, I'm not any good with men." Said Amber honestly, Jack winked at her.

"Don't you worry about that, love. Any man would be out of his bloomin' mind not to want you." Said Jack, the second after he said it he looked surprised with himself, Amber blushed.

"Ah yeah, well, I'm going back to bed." Said Amber awkwardly, she got up and cut herself another slice of cake to bring with her. She'd eat it in bed, there was something funny going on with the air here, it felt tense.

"Night" Said Jack, between gulps of rum, Amber shook her head smiling and went to bed.


	11. Arriving Early

Thanks for the reviews!!!

************************************************ 

Amber hummed a cheerful tune as she rolled a barrel across the deck, she was in a good mood. Fred had sent her a letter back, it wasn't to call off the attack, just to delay it due to him being short a few men. He had written that he'd meet her at Port Royal and they'd plan when to attack then. Amber set the barrel up against the wall and brushed some flyway hairs out of her face. Her stomach growled, reminding her that lunchtime had already passed.

"I'm going to get some food!" Called Amber to Tommy, who was steering the ship, he waved his hand to show he had heard her and went back to his work. Amber was still humming softly as she walked into the dining room.

"You sound like a canary." Joked Jack, who was sitting at the table with a full plate in front of him, Amber wrinkled her nose at him.

"You're just tone deaf." Amber shot back as she filled herself a plate. "Did you miss lunch to?"

"No, I'm just hungry agen." Said Jack, Amber took a bite of her bread.

"Oh, I can totally relate to that." Said Amber, she chewed thoughtfully. Their had been a tension between her and Jack since last night. She didn't think he felt it, he was always so at ease. 

"When are we going to arrive at Port Royal?" Asked Amber, trying to avoid a silence.

~*~

"In about two hours, I'd say." Said Jack, glancing out the window. Amber eyes widened with shock.

"What! I thought we weren't getting there till sometime tomorrow!" Exclaimed Amber, dropping her bread on her plate in surprise. 

"We were, but I didn't expect this good weather." Said Jack, Amber stared at him for a minute in shock, even in the dim light she looked stunning, her hair was coming out of the braid she had put it in and her cheeks were pink from working up on the deck. Jack snapped out of his thoughts, this had to be the tenth time he had caught himself thinking about her, he never dwelled over a woman like this.

"But I'm not ready! Nothing's ready!" Said Amber, she jumped up and started pacing. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Don't worry about it, love. I have everything ready, you're dresses and such are packed in a trunk down below and the fake sails are all ready to go up, and we have all our sailor uniforms ready to put on." Said Jack, not worried at all, Amber stopped her pacing and looked horrified. 

"You mean I have to wear dresses again!" Groaned Amber, Jack smiled amusingly.

"Isn't that what woman usually wear?" Said Jack teasingly, Amber glared at him

"Oh that's just easy for you to say, isn't it? You've never had to wear one of the bloody things!" Snapped Amber, she sighed and sunk back into her chair. "What am I getting myself into?"

~*~

"I hate you." Muttered Amber to Jack, as she pulled at the skirt of her dress. It was two hours later and Port Royal was in sight, they had changed the sails and the crew had dressed up as sailors. Amber had to smile at that, they still looked scruffy, but at least they were in pants. Amber was dreadfully uncomfterble in her navy blue dress, if she ever got her hands on the man that invented corsets she'd kill him!

"All in the line of duty, love." Said Jack smiling, Amber glared at him and touched her hair to make sure it was all in place. She had done it up as best as she could, when she lived at home maids had always done her hair. Amber swallowed nervously was Port Royal loomed closer, she was not looking foreword to this at all!

"Are you sure your friend will be ok with this?" Asked Amber, tugging at her skirt agen hoping it was straight.

"Will's a good chap." Said Jack simply, Amber looked at his confident expression, wishing she felt the same. She was surprised, she had never really noticed just how attractive Jack was. She hated the way he looked at her, it made her feel all nervous and out of sorts. And he was always so witty, always one step ahead of her.

__

What am I thinking? I should be worrying about this stupid con! Thought Amber, she sighed and checked her hair agen, they were almost there.

~*~

Amber looked curiously out the window of the carriage they were in, she had only been to Port Royal once before and had hardly seen anything of the town.

"All right, lets go over this one more time." Said Amber, sitting back in her seat and looking at Jack, who was sitting across from her. Jack was posing as her butler, which Amber found quite amusing. His long hair was tucked up under a hat but he still had the pirates gleam in his eyes. "I'm from London, England, and I'm here to visit my cousin William Turner because his wedding is coming up. My parents had to stay in England due to bad health, but I wanted to come anyway." Reviewed Amber, her eyebrows knit together, trying to remember everything.

"Perfect! See, you have no reason to worry." Said Jack smiling, Amber couldn't help but smile back. Excitement was pooling in her stomach, as risky as this con was she was actually having fun…well…except for the dreadful dress. The carriage stopped in front of a shabby looking blacksmith's shop, Amber frowned, this wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked Amber doubtfully, Jack hopped out of the carriage.

"You stay here, I'll be back out in a minute." Said Jack, he walked into the shop without an explanation. Amber rolled her eyes and sat back. Ten minutes later there were four people in the carriage and they were moving again.

"So let me get this straight." Said Will, who was sitting across from Amber and Jack. "Amber poses as my cousin who's here for the wedding. And who also needs repairs on her ship. You'll stay till there finished then you'll pay and go."

"Right, bloody brilliant, isn't it? I came up with it myself." Said Jack, looking very pleased with himself. Amber shot him a quick glance, she didn't remember anything in the plan about paying.

"General Walker doesn't usually handle outside ships. He might not want to do this." Warned Elizabeth, Amber had a feeling she wasn't to fond of the plan.

"He'll want to when he meets Amber." Said Jack simply, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"You do have it all planned out." Said Elizabeth, Amber could tell she and Will weren't totally sold on the plan.

"Look, we're not trying to rip anybody off here, the Pearl just needs repairs. And some members of out crew got injured so we can't do them ourselves. We are going to pay and play honest. Please go along with this." Said Amber, looking at the both of them pleadingly. She had, of course, hadn't told the whole truth. But she knew they wouldn't of gone along with it if she had.

"Oh all right!" Sighed Elizabeth, Will smiled.

"You've got a deal." Said Will, Amber grinned, it was all set.

~*~

"Remember, I'm not Amber Smith, I'm Amber Banks." Reminded Amber, as Jack got out of the carriage.

"Yes, yes, I'm not stupid." Said Jack, Amber was going to stay with Elizabeth while she was here, she couldn't very well stay with Will at the blacksmith shop. She ignored Jack's help to get out of the carriage and jumped out. After meeting Elisabeth's father Elizabeth brought her upstairs and showed her the room she'd be staying in. It was a large room with a huge four poster bed and a big window looking over the front grounds.

"It's very nice, thank you." Said Amber, Elizabeth smiled.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just ask." Said Elizabeth, Amber didn't know what to make of Elizabeth just yet, she seemed nice enough but Amber could never be sure of anyone who didn't approve of pirates.

"I'll just send my butler down if I do." Said Amber, her eyes twinkling as Jack dropped two huge suitcases on the floor.

"Be sure you do. Goodnight." Smiled Elizabeth, Jack walked up beside Amber.

"I believe that's all of you're baggage ma'am." Said Jack, Amber grinned at him, he looked so funny dressed up as a butler.

"All right, that's all taken care of. What next?" Asked Amber, Jack smiled and headed towards the door.

"Next you're going to charm General Walker into repairing the Pearl." Said Jack, "That is something I'm looking very forward to watching." Amber rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you are. Good night, Jack."

"Night, love." Said Jack, before shutting the door, Amber sighed and looked around the room, it had been so long since she had been somewhere like this. She struggled out of her dress and slipped into her nightshirt.

"Mmmmm" Murmered Amber, as she dropped onto the bed and felt the feel of satin sheets on her skin. She slid under the covers and shut her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. She'd need all her energy for charming the General tomorrow!


End file.
